Juunikyuu Senshi
by Mirai Kou Keli
Summary: A story taking place before Galaxia. It's winter break, and the senshi are free from the evils of school! But a stranger arrives searching for the elusive
1. Juunikyuu Senshi Chapter 1-Kohitsuji Kin...

Juunikyuu Senshi Chapter 1: Kohitsuji Kinko/ Sailor Aries  
  
Seigino Haeru/ Sailor Libra  
  
Author's Notes- This story is meant to take place right after the fight with Nephelenia and right before the encounters with the Starlight Senshi. The story is in English, but some Japanese phrases that are unsatisfactorily translated into English are kept the same. (i.e., Hajimemashite, san, chan, sama, Oniisama.)  
  
Usagi breathed deeply as she turned the corner to Crown Game Central. The winter break before her first year at Juuban High was the sweetest she had yet to live through. No enemies, no school, no worries! She walked into the Crown Game Central with a smile on her face and a hand in her pocket. Her face fell, however, when she didn't see Motoki sitting in his usual place behind the counter. Instead was a tall girl, perhaps 163 cm, of her age or a bit older. She had wavy long hair that shone with a brilliant yellow that put her golden locks to shame. Her eyes were a deep blue that reminded Usagi of the most turbulent ocean. Her shoulders and arms were feminine, yet gave the aura of muscle and strength. Quite frankly, Usagi was breathless at this beautiful stranger behind the counter. "Eh, excuse me, Miss, but where is Motoki-Oniisan?"  
  
The girl looked up from her magazine and smiled. "Furuhata-san is not here today. I'm his temporary replacement, Kohitsuji Kinko. Hajimemashite."  
  
Usagi bowed slightly. "Hajimemashite. I am Tsukino Usagi. I'm looking for a girl named Hino Rei and a girl named Aino Minako. Are they here?"  
  
The woman smiled with closed eyes. "Why, yes, Tsukino-san. They are waiting for you next to the racing games."  
  
Usagi smiled. "Thank you." She quickly turned and began walking briskly to Mina-P's favorite game, Go-go Mach*. No doubt her friends were waiting there. She looked over her shoulder on an impulse and saw Kohitsuji- san quietly looking at her magazine once more. She shrugged and continued.  
  
Kinko quietly studied the kanji on her pages of magazine Sun Sign. She ignored the glance of Usagi and quietly spoke to herself. "The powers of Mars call to me. I can feel her, the princess I was sent to protect. Was Tsukino-san that princess? She had a power within her that is quite different than any other civilian to come to me today. Also, those two who walked by earlier."  
  
"Excuse me." The girl with royal eyes and ebony strands smiled quaintly at Kinko. "If a girl named Tsukino Usagi comes in, will you tell her we are by the racing games? She has two dumplings tied into her hair and a childish voice."  
  
Kinko remembered the event with interest. "Was that the Hino-san or the Aino-san she was speaking of? She, too, had a power I cannot quite explain." She looked quietly into the fluorescent light above her head. "Princess.."  
  
Usagi smiled at Rei in a smug way. "Ho ho, Rei, you were wrong! Mamo- chan does not think pink hair is prettier than blonde hair! He told me as such!" She blushed and placed her hands upon her fat cheeks, swaying back and forth. "Mamo-chan said he loves gold hair the best, because gold hair reminds him of Rumpelstilskin, and he loves that story!"  
  
Minako raised an eyebrow. "But wasn't Rumpelstilskin an ugly little troll who threatened to steal children and locked women in their bedrooms?"  
  
Usagi stopped swaying and felt a drop of sweat form upon her brow. "That isn't the point, Mina-P.."  
  
Rei smiled. "No, no, Mina-P is right!" She grabbed Usagi and spurted, "You are very much like a troll! Stupid and silly!"  
  
Usagi bit her lower lip and began to tear. "R-Rei! You are so mean!"  
  
Rei let go of Usagi and sighed. "Please, Usagi-chan, I'm not being serious!"  
  
Minako smiled. "That's true! It's like they say, 'a true friend laughs at you in the front'!"  
  
Rei placed a forefinger on her brow, as if struck by a headache. "It's 'a true friend stabs you in the front'." She pictured herself with a knife in one hand and Usagi's, back under her feet, dumpling ponytails in the other. "Uh, I don't think that quote is appropriate for this situation, Mina-P."  
  
Minako crossed her arms. "And how would you know an English quote anyways." She turned to Usagi. "Usa-chan, Rei and I are heading to the Hikawa Shrine after we eat at the Fruit Parlor. Do you want to come?"  
  
Usagi thought for a moment. "Hmm.No, I promised Mama I would be home, so I could take Chibi-Usa to the Juuban Department Store. Chibi-Usa needs new shoes." Usagi frowned. "Not that my mother should waste her money on Chibi-Usa."  
  
Minako nodded furiously. "Yes, children are a hassle, and a virtual succubus whenever it comes to money."  
  
Rei sweat-dropped. "Where did you learn to speak so many big words?"  
  
Minako smiled awkwardly and scratched her head with a single finger. "Well, for Christmas, Artemis gave me a Dictionary." She frowned. "Even though I told him I wanted a CD of the new hottest idol, Nakamura Ken." She removed a picture from her pocket, brandishing it to the others as if it were a badge. On it was a picture of an attractive young boy with wavy purple hair and violet eyes. "See?! Isn't he the cutest?!"  
  
Rei smiled nervously. "Uh.."  
  
A young boy with purple hair and violet eyes bowed deeply to the misty image in his mirror. "Yes, Sailor Leo, I am preparing to sing my songs of sleep to these beautiful young fans. Once they're asleep, I will search them for the Sun Crystal you so desperately seek."  
  
The image spoke. "Remember, Ken, if you find Sailor Sun, contact me right away. Do not revive her yourself!"  
  
Ken bowed. "Yes."  
  
Rei and Minako waved goodbye to Usagi as they turned the corner. Quietly they continued, until they passed the Juuban Musical Hall. From inside came the haunting melodies of a teenager in love.  
  
If you should see me alone  
  
Please catch me! I'm not heavy  
  
And I'm so alone.  
  
So cry for me, and fall into a sleep.  
  
Quietly, you pass  
  
Into the Underworld  
  
Until  
  
Even the light of the sun cannot save you  
  
Minako screeched and fell sullenly to her knees. "That's Nakamura Ken! Ooh, his tickets were 45000 yen, and I only had 30000!" She began to kick her feet. "It isn't fair!"  
  
Rei ignored her as she quietly listened to the music. "That tone is ominous.."  
  
Minako was on her feet in a second. "Really?!" She grabbed Rei and dragged her into the entrance. "We, as Sailor Senshi, must watch, I mean, monitor the concert!"  
  
Rei nodded. "You're right." They walked into the hall and stared at the walls in silence until they reached the doors, which led into the concert room. Suddenly, two large security guards stood in front of them.  
  
"And were are you two doing?" One yelled. "Trying to sneak into the concert?!"  
  
Minako huffed. "How dare you?! We paid, but we had to go to the bathroom! If you refuse us, Rei's politician father will see you loose your jobs!"  
  
The guards stared at each other. "All right.."  
  
Kinko awoke from her nap by a mechanical beep from around her wrist. She pulled back her sleeve and clicked open her communicator. "Kinko, here."  
  
"Kinko," the voice urged, "It's Seigino Haeru! There is a disturbance in the Juuban Musical Hall downtown, near the arcade you're working now. It's believed the princesses may be there!"  
  
Kinko's eyes widened. "Princess?!"  
  
"Fire Soul!" Sailor Mars' flame burst destroyed several weak attacks thrown against her by none other than Nakamura. "Ha! You think that attack can weaken my defense?! I am Sailor Mars, guardian of fire and spirituality! In my red high heels, I'll punish you!"  
  
"Venus Wink Chain Sword!" Sailor Venus struck down a shadow attack with ease. "How dare you?! I respected your artistry, and you betrayed your fans! Senshi of beauty and love, Codename: Sailor V! I am the pretty soldier Sailor Venus, and I'll destroy you!"  
  
Ken smiled demonically. "Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars? My master is not looking for you, but I'm sure I'll get something for destroying you and taking your planet crystals." He raised an arm swiftly. "Time to hit you with everything! Nakamura Sing Song!"  
  
The blast swung for the Senshi. Venus and Mars attempted to dodge, but fell short and were knocked violently away. Venus used her sword as a crutch as she pushed herself from the floor. "I-I don't believe this! How does he know about the crystals?"  
  
Mars pushed herself to her knees. "I don't know, Venus, but we have to hit him back, and hard!"  
  
"Right! Venus, Love and Beauty Shock!"  
  
"Mars, Flame Sniper!"  
  
The blasts flew towards him, but he quickly dodged them. "Ha! Sailors, is that it? Don't you have any reinforcements?"  
  
"Yes, they do!" All three contenders snapped their heads in the direction of the voices. There, on a balcony, were two girls in Sailor fuku. One wore a fuku with a pink skirt and lavender bows. They other wore a lavender fuku with light turquoise bows. The sailor in the pink fuku had long, wavy gold hair and deep blue eyes. The sailor in the lavender fuku had sienna skin and long white hair, which was streaked with lavender and turquoise. Softly they jumped upon the stage where the battle ensued.  
  
The Pink Sailor stepped forward. "Protector of Princess Mars, Sailor of initiative and action, I am the aggressive Sailor Aries!"  
  
The Lavender Sailor joined her comrade. "Protector of Princess Venus, Sailor of justice and balance, I am the harmonious Sailor Libra!*" She ran towards Nakamura at full speed. "Equal Tenbinza Harmony!" A blast of brilliant lavender light struck Nakamura across the face. He screamed and grabbed his face.  
  
"Golden Ohitsujiza Storm!" Golden beams ejected from Sailor Aries' palms and struck the crippled Nakamura across the back. He screamed again and fell. Aries turned to Mars. "He'll get back up. Our attacks are not strong enough. Concentrate more. You are too rusty from all this laziness and game-playing. Remember why you are a Sailor Senshi and you will prevail."  
  
Libra nodded slightly at Venus. "Yes, do not fill your head with idols and music, my princess. I will protect you to the death, but you are stronger than I. I can only be a pillar to your strength. We have traveled far to be with you."  
  
Venus reached forward and took Libra's hand. "Who are you?!"  
  
Libra shook her head. "We cannot tell you. We have a mission he must first complete." Her and Aries turned away. As they walked into the darkness, she yelled over her shoulder, "Tell your friends they too are protected. Soon, the time will come that we must fight together. See you later."  
  
*1- Hajimemashite loosely translated means "it is the first time". Is used in Japan when meeting someone for the first time.  
  
*2- Aries and Libra are ruled by the planets Mars and Venus (in fact, Rei is an Aries and Mina-P is a Libra), and are polar opposites in the Zodiac. 


	2. Juunikyuu Senshi Chapter 2-Hinata Shishi...

Juunikyuu Senshi Chapter 2- Hinata Shishi/ Sailor Leo  
  
Tsukiakari Kani/Sailor Cancer  
  
Chibi-Usa sighed, cheek in elbow, as the flickering on the TV screen became fuzzier and fuzzier. She was sick of the TV going out every time it stormed. There were no storms in Crystal Tokyo.  
  
"Oh, Chibi-Usa!" Usagi ran into the living room and grabbed Chibi- Usa's small hand. "Rei and Mina-P have called a Senshi related meeting over at the Hikawa Shrine. It's about that fight they had a few days ago!" She pulled Chibi-Usa to her feet and began to drag her out the door. "Let's go before.."  
  
"Usagi, is that you?"  
  
Usagi groaned. "Before Mama calls me.."  
  
Ikkuko looked into the living room from her place in the kitchen and frowned in the way only a mother could. "Usagi, just were are you going? That living room is a mess, and your father will be home soon. After a hard day's work, especially in this terrible weather, don't you think your father deserves to come home to a clean house?"  
  
Usagi put her hands on both hips. "Mama, tell Shingo to do it! I, uh.." She thought as quickly as possible, "Uh, Mamo-chan wants to take me and Chibi-Usa out for dinner." She threw herself upon her mother's breast, letting Chibi-Usa free. "Please, Mama, it's unfair to destroy a young girls heart! Right, Chibi-Usa?"  
  
Chibi-Usa snapped her head up. "What? Oh. Right!" She threw herself onto Ikkuko's leg. "Please, Ikkuko-mama? I only want to see Mamo-chan!"  
  
Ikkuko rolled her eyes. "Fine."  
  
A woman stood quietly amongst a plane of black. She was unhappily staring into a circular gold mirror. The frame surrounding the glass was split into an even 12 pieces, and upon each piece was a pair of symbols. She sneered. "Nakamura was a failure. He failed to retrieve the Sun Crystal, and was defeated by Sailors Mars and Venus. I knew nothing of these Senshi." She outstretched her hand and ran a finger over the rim, stopping when she had made a full circle and once again was touching the first piece. "Aries. The first sign of the zodiac. The corresponding planet of Aries is Mars." She ran her finger until it reached halfway around. "Libra. The seventh sign of the zodiac. The corresponding planet of Libra is Venus."  
  
"Tell your friends that they are protected too," said Sailor Libra.  
  
The woman stopped her fondling of the mirror and brought her now outstretched palm slightly above her head. "Come to me, imprisoned stars!" 2 balls appeared from somewhere in the black room, each glowing with a hot white light. They lay in her palm, and then she threw them to the ground. Each star expanded and became what appeared to be a glass coffin. Inside each were the black figures of two girls. The woman smiled. "Rest now, sweet juunikyuu*, and soon our time will come. But for now I must create a plan.."  
  
"Sailor who?" Usagi rubbed her forehead. "No, no, I thought you said they were named Aries and Libra, not Taurus and Gemini and.."  
  
Rei frowned. "Will you shut up?! It's only a theory."  
  
Ami nodded to the others. "When Minako and Rei came to me with this theory, and asked for my help, I found it very possible."  
  
Chibi-Usa nodded vigorously to Hotaru, whom sat next to her. "Uh-huh, uh-huh, I do too!"  
  
Makoto turned to Usagi. "Don't you understand? Aries, in astrology, is the symbol of the golden ram. Aries is ruled by the planet Mars, and is an actual star cluster. Libra is the polar opposite of Aries, and is the symbol of the goddess Themis. It is ruled by Venus, and it is also an actual star cluster."  
  
Ami nodded and opened a thick brown book, which was lying upon the table in front of her. "Yes, as are the rest of the zodiac signs. And each sign is ruled by their own planet."  
  
Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna looked at each other. Haruka frowned. "It's strange. The air is still, as if the world is in suspense." She looked into Michiru's eyes. "As if it's waiting for Omega." Michiru said nothing, only nodded.  
  
Hotaru tried to lighten the intensity in the room. "Uh, Ami-chan, tell us more about this theory." Haruka and Michiru broke their stare and soon everyone was looking at Ami, expecting answers to their many questions.  
  
Ami placed a finger upon the pages in her book, fingering a chart. "According to this book, after Aries is Taurus, which is also ruled by Venus, then Gemini, Cancer, Leo.hey, this is odd."  
  
"What is it?" Minako asked.  
  
Ami double-checked her chart. "Well, Cancer and Leo aren't ruled by common planets. Cancer is ruled by the moon and Leo.well, Leo's ruled by the sun."  
  
Setsuna narrowed her eyes. "The sun? But there is no Sailor Sun."  
  
Usagi turned to the three cats by her feet. "Artemis? Luna? You know more about the Silver Millennium than anyone. Was there ever a Sailor Sun?"  
  
Both cats shook their head. "Not that we know of," Artemis replied.  
  
Usagi and Chibi-Usa walked sullenly down the sidewalk. The rain had suddenly stopped, and the sun was now brightly shining in the sky. Usagi found herself staring into it, wondering about this possible Sailor Senshi of the Sun. Locked in a gaze, it took Luna to snap her out of it. "Oh, so that's why you're such a dunce. You stare into the sun."  
  
Usagi growled. "Quiet, Luna! If there is a Sailor Sun, I hope her guardian is a dog and he eats you up!"  
  
"What an awful thing to say!" Luna retorted. Before they could argue any more, a voice broke out from the park nearby into the crowded sidewalk.  
  
"Come one, come all! Enter the All Girls Koudoutai* Talent Show!"  
  
Usagi frowned. "Koudoutai?"  
  
Chibi-Usa looked up at Diana, who was rested on her pink head. "Does that seem suspicious to you, Diana-chan?" Diana nodded.  
  
The four ran to the edge of the park. The woman yelling out loud was a tall, slender woman of around 20, with long brown hair that reached past her butt and no bangs at all. She had small, brown eyes and incredibly white skin. She clicked her megaphone on once more. "Please, entry is free and the first prize winner gets 50000 yen! And remember, all this is brought to you by me, Hinata Shishi."  
  
The crowd began whispering amongst itself. Soon the younger members began to walk towards the sign up booth, Usagi and Chibi-Usa included. Chibi-Usa attempted to pick up one of the pens standing before her, but a chubby girl around 13 grabbed it. "Hey," Chibi-Usa yelled, "That's my pen!"  
  
The girl laughed. "I don't see your name on it."  
  
Chibi-Usa began to grab for the fat girl's blue pigtails, but a hand tapped her from behind. A girl who appeared a little younger than the fat one, maybe 11 or 12, stood there in a pretty pink dress. She had pale skin and soft blue eyes. Her hair was black, and pulled into four dumplings, two on either side. Soft, wispy black curls came from the dumplings and to her ears. She held out a pen to Chibi-Usa. "Here."  
  
Hinata Shishi stood in front of the crowd earnestly. "Okay, kiddies, time to call out the entrees. Gather around!" The many children and teens circled her, waiting for their name or the name of their friends. "Abatazura Miyako!"  
  
Usagi waited patiently for her name, Chibi-Usa beside her. When they heard Tsuki, they began to walk forward until Shishi yelled out, "Tsukiakari Kani!" The two watched the girl whom had given Chibi-Usa her pen walk into the contestants' tent. Shishi then yelled out, "Tsukino Usagi and Tsukino Chibi-Usa! Huh?" Shishi scratched her head. "That's strange."  
  
The tent was strangely accommodating for so many people. There were approximately 150 people already in, and Hinata Shishi had only read through the T names. Usagi looked at Luna, who was busy avoiding the footfall of a tall teen. "Luna-chan? This tent didn't seem so big from the outside."  
  
Luna nodded. "I think it's an optical illusion."  
  
Usagi was about to respond when she noticed Chibi-Usa was nowhere to be seen. "Chibi-Usa? Where did you go?" She began to paw through the crowd, however, she abruptly looked up when she heard the harsh voice of Hinata Shishi.  
  
"Hello, children!" The woman stood atop a platform in the back of the tent. Her face was beautiful when first viewed by Usagi, but now it was twisted into an ugly snarl. "Welcome to the Koudoutai Talent Show! Let's see if you have the talent I'm searching for!" She brought a hand to her chest, firmly grasping a round, hard item which was hidden beneath her jacket. The flaps to the entrance of the tent closed, blocking one girl from getting in. The children began to murmur excitedly, unsure of what was going on.  
  
Usagi wasted no time. As dense as she was, she knew when there was an enemy. Quickly she grabbed her chest, preparing to transform. But Hinata raised her hand first, and Usagi gasped at the site she beheld. It was a round, bronze-colored brooch, with a strange symbol brandished upon the front. Usagi turned to Luna, who was being pushed back by a few young girls who had decided it was time to run. "Luna! It's a Senshi!"  
  
Hinata grinned at the site of the children. "Leo Star Power, Makeup!" A golden light swept through the tent, causing Usagi to shield her eyes. When the glimmer cleared faded, there stood a woman in a purely gold fuku. Rather than a skirt, she wore tight shorts and what appeared to be a halter- top. (Okay, breaking from the story for a sec, imagine it as a gold Starlights fuku without the wings on the front.)  
  
Usagi gasped. "Sailor Leo! Sailor Aries! Sailor Libra! How many are there?" She ignored her questions and lifted her brooch high into the air. "No time. Moon Crisis Power, Makeup!"  
  
Sailor Leo turned at the flash of silver in surprise. "That must be one of the Senshi I have found so much about." Wasting no time, she hopped to the floor and grabbed the nearest victim she could find, a small kindergarten aged girl. She grasped her hands around the screaming child's neck and brought her mouth-to-mouth. She began to suck, searching for any sort of sign to determine whether she had a crystal or not.  
  
"Put that girl down, you pedophile!" Sailor Leo turned to see a tall Sailor with golden hair stand up from the crowd. "Stop playing cruel games with these children. I am the pretty soldier, Super Sailor Moon! And on behalf of the moon.." Sailor Moon stopped speaking as Sailor Leo decked her in the face.  
  
"You shouldn't waste time when it comes to fighting, Sailor!" Sailor Leo pulled back. "If you were a true Senshi, you'd understand!"  
  
Sailor Moon brought her hand away from her tingling face. "Sailor Leo! Coward! Don't fight me here, with all these people around!"  
  
Sailor Leo laughed. "Ha, you want me to give up these children?"  
  
"She doesn't have to!" A small girl, in a pink fuku, yelled from the podium where Hinata Shishi had transformed to Sailor Leo. "Super Sailor Moon! Duck!" Super Sailor Chibi Moon took hold of her tiara. "Here's a trick I learned in the future! Moon Frisbee!"  
  
The disc circulated the room, slicing through the flaps of the tent. One of the children yelled out, the girl whom had given Chibi-Usa her pen. "Okay, all those not fighting a Juunikyuu War, get the hell outta here!" She avoided the ensuing stampede, then turned to Sailor Leo. "Cowardly Sailor Leo, your pride has gotten in the way again. We were never meant to awaken but in the most drastic of measures. You stole two of our fellow Juunikyuu Senshi and now are fighting the royalty we are meant to protect!"  
  
Leo glared. "Why do you hide behind the guise of a little girl? Show yourself, Sailor Cancer!" She lunged foreword, hand outstretched. The girl narrowed her eyes and struck out, smacking Leo away without effort.  
  
"Sailor Leo, you are a fool. I am the leader of the Juunikyuu Senshi. You can never defeat me. Once under the guise of Tsukiakari Kani, I am Sailor Cancer!" Kani removed a pen from her shirt, and Chibi-Usa recognized it as the one Kani had previously lent her. Kani raised her hand straight up. "Cancer Star Power, Makeup!"  
  
Sailor Cancer took the place of Tsukiakari Kani, a young girl in a fuku with a black skirt and soft blue bows. Upon her four dumplings were four light blue shields rimmed in gold. She had black thigh high boots. Super Sailor Moon stepped toward her. "Sailor Cancer?! Are you my guardian?"  
  
Cancer shook her head. "No. Originally the guardian of Queen Selenity, I am now the guardian of Sailor Chibi-Moon and her Asteroid Senshi. Your Planet Senshi protect you. My Senshi, the Juunikyuu Senshi, protect your Planet Senshi. Sailor Aries also protects Sailors Phobos and Deimos." She smiled. "Complicated I know. We were never meant to awaken, but Sailor Leo stole two of my soldiers while they slept and came to earth in search of the one she was meant to protect."  
  
Sailor Leo pushed herself from the floor. "Sailor Cancer, you're stronger than last time we fought. You have been conserving yourself while I have expended much energy while following through with my plan." She jumped high into the air. "But I do not work alone. Koudoutai Akumo, my master, will help me overthrow you. So I leave you with a going away present!"  
  
Sailor Cancer tensed and turned to Sailor Moon. "Run, Sailor Moon! Her power is strong, and it will kill you! Take my princess and leave!"  
  
Sailor Moon nodded. She grabbed Luna in her arms and ran with Chibi- Usa out of the tent. Sailor Cancer then turned to Sailor Leo. "Do your worst, you evil lapdog!"  
  
"Roaring Shishiza Courage!" The blast froze above Sailor Cancer and Sailor Leo ripped open a dark portal within the air. "Once I am gone, the energy in my attack will destroy you. Farewell, my fearless leader."  
  
Sailor Cancer brought her arms above her in a cross. "Heavenly Kaniza Shield." The attack was barely a whisper, but the power was great. Cancer's arms glew with the silver of her princess, and she directed the blast high into the sky, where it exploded without sound.  
  
Usagi stared into the sky solemnly, once again amongst the crowd of girls from the supposed Talent Show, as the golden energy spread across the sky. She turned to Chibi-Usa, who was pulling on her skirt. "What is it?"  
  
"Usagi, I.." Chibi-Usa turned her face away. "Sailor Cancer is okay, right?"  
  
Usagi nodded. "Sure, kid." She turned back towards the sky as gold dust began to rain upon the many girls. "At least, I hope so."  
  
* Koudoutai means zodiac. 


End file.
